1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a display device having shelves designed to hold modular merchandise units such as packet boxes that may be transported to a point of sale location filled with merchandise and readily arranged with similar display units in different configurations.
2. The Prior Art
Batteries and other articles of merchandise are often packaged in modular merchandise units such as packet boxes, called “MODS” or “PDQs” which have a substantially flat base. At the present time, these modular merchandise units are loaded on disposable display devices made of corrugated cardboard. These cardboard display devices usually have capacity for receiving only one horizontal row of modular merchandise units. If the device were constructed to hold more than one unit deep of merchandise, it would be impractical to ship the device with merchandise to the retail establishment due to the weight of the product. Moreover, such know display devices lack durability and typically are discarded at the retail establishment once all the products in the display device have been dispensed. Most of the time, therefore, a partially-filled display device is presented to the customer as products removed from the display device are not replaced, leaving empty spaces in the display device. In addition, such display devices are difficult to move when filled with product. As a result, once placed at a particular location, the display device is not moved until emptied and discarded.
Hence, there is a need for a simple and economic display device which may be filled with more than one row of modular merchandise units, may be shipped fully loaded with such units to a retail establishment, may be reused by the retail establishment and replenished with products, and may be readily and easily moved while filled with products to different locations at the retail establishment.